They're From the Valley, So Why Do I Care?
by F-ckthesystem125
Summary: Hill people don't care about those in the Valley. So why does a certain one-eyed pyscho's pain plague a certain Debbie's mind? I don't own Oblongs. It belongs to Angus Oblong. May change from T to M for content later.


A/N: I love this show. They should really bring it back. Am I right? Anyway, first chapter.

* * *

Hill Valley. A town divided between those who live up on the Hills, and those who live deep in the Valley.

Up in the hills lived the clean, the beautiful, and the very rich. Big houses. Lush green yards. Expensive architecture.

Up in the Hills, life was good.

Now the Valley? Complete opposite.

Polluted air. Befouled land. Crappy housing. A river full of chemicals that came from the Hills that got worse with every flush of the toilet due to all the pipes leading into it. And don't forget the people. The freaks and weirdos that seemed to have one or more physical deformities due to all the runoff.

There was also that they were treated. The Hill people would constantly belittle and harass the people of the Valley without a hint of blowback due to their power and corruption. If anything bad happened to the people of the Valley, the people up in the Hills would laugh and scoff at their misfortune.

One of the Hill people, however, wasn't laughing much anymore. Or smiling. Or even able to fake a smile..

And it's where our story begins.

An expensive import drove into the parking lot before the driver disembarked and gazed up at the office building. He was a tall man in a business suit and dirty blonde hair. That man was George Klimer, Manager of the Hill Valley branch of Globocide, and the richest man in Hill Valley.

"Well, here we are." he said as he gazed up at the building in question. He then turned to address the passenger, only to scowl when he noticed that the had yet to get out of the car. "Don't make this any harder. Your brother never whined or groaned about coming here." They waited a moment before walking towards the passenger side and crossing his arms. "If you don't get out of that car by the count of three, I'm cutting your allowance in half. One..._two..._THR-"

"Alright, alright! I'm out!" shouted the teenage girl as she got out of the car and slammed the door shut. She was tall, slender, and had big blonde hair with a bow in the middle. She wore a light pink love sleeve shirt, a regular pink skirt, and had pink heels.

This was Debbie Klimer, leader of the Debbies, and the most popular girl in school.

"Debbie! Don't slam the door! And drop the attitude young lady!" her father scolded, causing her to fold her arms and glare at the ground. "Now, are you going to walk in their on your own, or do I have to drag you in there?"

"I can walk just fine." she grumbled as the two of them walked inside the building.

"Hello Mr. Klimer." greeted the female receptionist with a smile before it dropped in confusion. "Where's your son?"

"The appointment's not for him. It's for my daughter, Debbie Klimer." George explained as he gestured at the teen.

"Oh?" she said as she checked the appointment log. "Oh! Look at that! Well, I'll see if the doctor is available." She then pushed a button on the intercom on her desk. "Dr. Anders? Debbie Klimer is here."

_"Send her in."_ the doctor answered.

"The doc-"

"We heard." Mr. Klimer said as he and Debbie walked into the office. The office was as it was whenever Jared came for therapy. A chair for the doctor, a couch for the patient, and various objects meant to keep a calm atmosphere.

"She's all yours." George said as he walked back out the door. "I'll be back in an hour." he said before closing the door, leaving the two alone in the office.

"So, you must be Debbie Klimer?" said the doctor. He was an old man that looked to be in his fifty's, had salt and pepper hair, a multipatterned turtleneck sweater, black dress pants, and brown shoes. He wore glasses, was balding, and had a kind smile on his face.

"Yeah, that's me." Debbie huffed, her arms still crossed.

"I never thought I'd ever have a Debbie in my office." said Anders as he organized some papers, placing all but one sheet in his desk before sitting in his chair and gesturing at the couch. "Come, have a seat." Debbie didn't move as she stood like a statue, her gaze back on the ground. Dr. Anders smile faltered for a moment before he shrugged. "Or stand. The choice is yours." He then brought out a notepad and pen as he got comfy himself. "Now then, shall we begin our session?"

"Sure!" she said with a grin. "In fact, we can make this the best by telling my daddy that everything's fine! Can I go now?!" she finished, her scowl back in place.

"I'm afraid it doesn't work that way." said Dr. Anders as he shook his head. "You're here for a reason, and it's not to waste either of our time."

"I'm only here because my daddy forced me here." she said.

"Oh, I think it's a little more than that." Anders said as he pulled out the piece of paper that he'd separated from the others earlier. "Especially since your father was kind enough to supply me with a list of reasons."

"Probably just a bunch of crap." Debbie scoffed.

"Is that so?" Anders asked as he scanned the paper before looking up at her. "Well, if any of it _were _true, what would you like to talk about? The behavior you've been exhibiting at home. Distancing yourself from your friends? Or maybe at the beginning? Like with, say...the accident?"

Debbie visibly stiffened at the last part, her manicured nails digging into her arms before her scowl came back.

"E-Everyone knows about that! Why would you bother asking about it?" she asked in a huff.

"I thought you said it was a bunch of crap." he said with a smirk, knowing that he'd gotten her.

"But I-but that's-it's not-_GRAGH!_" she yelled as she raked her nails down her face. "Fine! Yes! It's all true! I'm having trouble at home! I'm having trouble at school! I'm having trouble _sleeping!_ And ALL of it is because of that one moment! _ARE YOU HAPPY NOW?!"_

"Depends. Do you feel better letting that out?" Anders asked in a calm voice. All she gave in response was an angered mumble as she finally sat down and turned away. "Why don't we start with the beginning, shall we?"

"Fine, but only so we can get this over with." she groaned before taking a deep breath and sighing. "It was a few weeks ago, as everyone knows, on a day that comes once a year for everybody. And that day was _meant_ to be a special day for me."

-Flashback-

Debbie yawned and stretched as she sat up on her bed before removing her sleeping mask. She looked around her room, admiring all the expensive items she had, and revelled in the wealth that her family had. Her smile got even bigger as she remembered what day it was today. She turned to the door when she heard a knock before her mother, Pristine Klimer, came in with a few servants following.

"Happy Birthday Debbie!" her mother greeted as the servants began to lay a spread of delicious breakfast food out before her.

"Aw! You remembered that I love breakfast in bed!" Debbie said as she and her mother hugged.

"Of course I did, sweetie! Now, finish your breakfast and get ready for school." her mother said before she and most of the servants left, leaving Debbie alone to eat and have the only remaining servant there to wipe her lips of any food from time to time. After her meal she took a shower, brushed her teeth, clothed herself, and applied her make-up. After posing in front of her full length mirror, she was ready to dazzle the world with her beauty and perfection.

"D-E-B! B-I-E~ That's spells Debbie and *gasp* that's me~" she sang to herself before meeting her family.

"Hello Mommy! Daddy! Jared!" she greeted.

"Hello Debbie." her father said as he spared her a glance before sipping his coffee and going back to his paper.

"Hey." was all Jared said with a wave.

"Sooo? What's my present?" Debbie asked.

"If we tell you, you won't be surprised." Pristine chuckled.

"You're right! But I'm so excited I can't wait!" Debbie giggled before hearing the doorbell go off.

"Ah! That must be the other Debbies." said Pristine as she and Debbie went to the front door.

"Hello Mrs. Klimer! Hi Debbie!" said a group of other girls named Debbie who, for some odd reason, all looked and dressed the same as Debbie. "Happy Birthday, Debbie!"

"Come on Debbie!" said one of the Debbies as they waved their hand at the stretch limo with a big pink bow on it. "Let's get to school in your new limo!"

"You guys got me my own limo?!" Debbie squeeled before hugging them all. "Thank you all so much! Let's go, Debbies!" she shouted as they raced towards the limo, where a handsome man in a nice suit was opening the door for her. "Who's that?" Debbie Klimer asked.

"What's a limo without a driver?" another Debbie asked, earning another squeel from Debbie Klimer. They all filed in and began to chat away as the limo drove them all to school.

-End Flashback-

"So you all rode in a limo, huh? Fancy." Dr. Anders commented as he wrote in his notepad 'Rich teen bitch gets too much good shit', all while keeping a smile on his face.

"It's wasn't _just_ a limo! It was a piece of heaven!" Debbie exclaimed. "Seat warmers. Built in phone, Tv, music player, foot massager-AHHH! It was amazing!"

"I can tell. You've been squeeling about it since it came up." said the doctor. "Now, you all arrived at school shortly after?"

"Yeah...yeah." she answered, her joy and smile gone as she continued. "And what was meant to be a great day soon became a nightmare for me."

* * *

A/N: Hope you all enjoyed. I know I have other fics that you want me to update. Please leave reviews in those stories review sections. Not in this one. Also, please leave a review.


End file.
